Never Be What the Dreams Say You Are
by Wincasabrielifer
Summary: Typical story, new girl comes to school, she's 'oh so special', and falls in love with the protagonist. Nothing special, or is it. Add in what may or may not be from the authors life, a, colorful, so to say, look into the minds of the characters, hypnosis, and what could just be the end of Billy as we know it, and I think we just might have something worth reading.


**GOOD MORNING RAPTURE I HAVE A CRUSH ON SPENCER WRIGHT.**

**That is all you may resume with your regularly scheduled fanfic.**

The students at Beverly Beverly Heights High School rarely had any new students, and even when they did, they blended in so well that no one even noticed them. Yes occasionally they had the brave soul who stuck out, but if they didn't meet the status quo of Lolo, they were shut down, immediately. No one took kindly to Goths, nerds, rebels, or anyone who wasn't filthy rich. When the new girl June walked into school in the middle of the year, and took away the small portion of attention away from her from the massive amount she already had. Unluckily for June, she had a bottom locker, right under Lolo's.

"Get out of my way freak!" Lolo bumped June out from where she was kneeling, trying to get all her books together. June herself was an odd girl, no matter how hard she tried to appear normal. She was naturally deathly pale, with freckles dotting her body. She never tanned, only got burned. Her eyes were a pale green color, compared to that of jade stones. She had short black hair that she had hidden away in a bright blue knitted beanie, and no matter how hard she tried, her fringe never left her face. For her first day, she wore a cream colored lace dress, an old, olive green army coat that her older brother had sent her from Afghanistan, and work boots that still had traces of mud on them.

June wanted to punch, scratch, and/or bite her in the shins, but she knew better than to get in a fight on her first day. She simply scooted back over in front of her locker, giving a rough shove to Lolo that was disguised as her stretching. When she fell over, she stuffed as many of her folders and notebooks into her black messenger bag covered in pins, stood up, and ran off towards the lobby, kicking her locker shut on the way.

"Thanks for the breakfast Loony!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the hallways, waving a pack of fruit snacks back at the livid girl. Right as June turned around; she crashed face first into a blur of white and red. She muttered sorry before taking off again, and heading towards where she was told was the principal's office was.

June always hated school. At her old one, it was always hot, no AC, the teachers were rude, the students were cruel, and she went through inhalers like crazy because all you could smell in the hallways was perfume. Her small group of friends was broken up halfway through their freshman year because June's parents were getting divorced, and June opted to move with her mom to Beverly Heights. June and her dad were polar opposites. He was the popular guy in school, and acted like a child. She couldn't raise herself anymore. She made all the meals, cleaned house, put her little brother to be, and made sure her older brother was alright. With her fragile state of mind, the results would have been disastrous if she had stayed any longer. The nervous girl took in a few shaky breaths before timidly knocking on the door.

"Come in," she herd a lisped voice say from the other side. She opened the door and scurried in and sat in front of who she assumed was Principal Ponzie. Granted in front of students she put on a badass fatigue in attempts to hide her lack of self esteem, adults made her sweat. They could control your future, and with a single flick of the wrist, and instead of attending Stanford, you would be asking 'would you like fries with that?' She tried her best to act innocent and mature, but then again, everyone slipped at some point or another.

"S'tho Ms'th. Re-asho is it?" June shook her head at him, tempted not to correct him right on the spot. She plastered on a fake smile over her red lips.

"Despite the spelling of my last name, Reau is pronounced Rue sir, no disrespect at all, it is a tricky name." Principal Ponzie calmly tapped on his desk, feigning a smile.

"Thank you for the correction Ms'th. Juniper. As'th you can tell, Beverly Beverly Heights High S'thchool is very different than many others'th." It took most of her will not to laugh at his ridiculous lisp. She started picking at the skin beside her nails. "Clas'thes'th is s'tharting s'tho you should head to you firs'th hour. Here is'th your schedule." Principal Ponzie handed her a piece of paper with her classes on it. She nodded thankfully, and excused herself to class. On the way out, the secretary handed her a pass, saying she would most likely be late. Her first hour was Social Studies, the class she despised the most. She walked into her class, handed the ancient teacher her pass and then slid into her desk.

"Good morning class, tomorrow we will be taking our test over our latest chapter about how the bubonic plague affected the land of medieval Europe," June rested her head on the palm of her hand. Nothing about the classroom was that exciting other than the screens on the desks which everyone ignored. It was a small class, maybe around twenty kids in total. Possibly the most noticeable of them were two Indian kids that seemed to be siblings, and another teen with floppy brown hair. She yawned into her covered arm and pulled it around her tighter; something about this particular classroom was chillier than the others. "So I will be handing out your study guides. They will be turned in tomorrow before the test. They will be graded on participation, not accuracy." A small sigh a relief came from June. She had already learned about this subject in her old school, and passed it. The more morbid subjects stuck to her better than others. Her curiosity with the dead and sickly was a strange one, but it helped at times with certain subjects. The boy in front of her, floppy brown hair boy, turned around to give her the papers. He flashed a smile before turning back around. Her heart swooned as she passed the other papers back.

June flew through her paper. All the questions were child play to her. Even if she often didn't think her mother right most of the time, she had told her once the week before her little brother's birthday that she was Eidetic. At the time she was only eight, so the term was unknown to her. But later she found out that she had total recall, or photographic memory as she had learned. It helped with her passion for the arts. She could learn the chords of instruments, draw with precision, paint masterpieces that could be passed off as a true Van Gogh, or even recite plays word for word without mistake. True it was considered a 'gift' by most, but the truth was it was a curse. Cliché, right? She could never forget a single moment, even when she was coming out of her mom. Every single word, phrase, action, anything could trigger her memory, any memory. Falling out of a tree, her parents fighting late at night, scraping her knee, getting on honor roll, her first kiss, the peculiar arrangement of flowers she passed by on her drive to Beverly Heights. Everything.

She flipped open her sketch book she had stowed away in her back pack and took out a piece of charcoal. She flipped past a burning rose, and a shattered skull, past the detailed eyes and people she had scribbled in the corners of pages, and to a blank piece. June's hand was moving in quick, short strokes. She found herself drawing eyes, cheeks, hair, a nose, a mouth. It was all coming together to form a face. It clicked in her head that the person she was drawing was. She may have a perfect memory yet she was tragically blunt at times. It was the face of the kid sitting in front of her. She put in the sides of his head, his ears, neck, and body. She scribbled in pieces of the background and smudges edges to shade. She smiled to herself fondly as she shaded. Maybe this new school would be all that bad. She found herself sighing though. She just got there, she needed to fit in, and crushing on some guy who she hadn't even exchanged any words with would _not _help her case.

June flipped to another page, putting away her charcoal in favor of a black gel pen. She slowly started outlining yet another skull. She was fond of the idea of starting a band, and was obsessed with her current idea for their logo: a vampiric skull with a red rose on it, vines and moss growing over the crushed in bone. Before she could get the basics down on paper, the bell rang for class ending. She sighed irritably, packed up her things, and left for her next period. She nearly tripped over herself trying to make it past the kids. Her eye started to itch after a few moments and she internally groaned. She found a mirror hanging on the wall that most of the girls used to make sure they still looked good and walked up to it. With one hand she held open her eyelids and with the other she attempted to move her contact back in place with shaking hands, a hard feat at that. Her hand only slipped a little, causing the pad of her finger to wipe over her eye. Her eye didn't sting anymore, only itched due to dryness. June put off the minor discomfort and pulled out her schedule. If she wanted to fit in, she had to look clueless, and maybe helpless to attract a guy. As she stared at the paper, she rubbed her eye with her fist, trying to figure out how to pronounce the teachers name.

"Uh, hi."

~o0o0o0o~

Billy floated around the new girl, watching her ease her way through the study guide. He was curious on how she could get done so easily when she hadn't learned a thing! He swore he saw fire trails from how fast she was writing. Billy floated back over to Spencer, and saw he was barely through the first five questions. Rajeev had gotten farther, around ten questions, and Shanilla was starting her seventeenth. She was done within minutes, and had put her work away in a slot of an accordion folder. He watched as she took out a sketch pad and started drawing. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Yo, bromeo! I think the new chick's digging ya!" He tried to say helpfully. Billy wasn't particularly fond of Spencer's crush on Mallory; he thought her plain and stuck up, so he was always trying to find someone else for him. He wanted his best friend to be happy, just, not with Mallory. Spencer shrugged him off with an irritated growl. Right, no talking during class. He watched as the girl drew Spencer, carefully outlining his hair, and shading his face. When she finished, she signed the bottom with 'June Reau' in barely legible hand writing. She even put a heart in the corner. Billy picked up Rajeev's phone from the corner of his desk and took a shot of her sketch. Rajeev managed to pass it off as him coughing. Billy showed him the picture whilst singing 'Somebody has a crush on Spencer' low enough so only Rajeev could hear. The two silently giggled, and went back to their work.

Billy, at the moment, forgotten that she couldn't see him and went to pat her head. She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself, silently cursing a draft in the room. The former pop star frowned at himself for forgetting his ghostliness. He floated in front of Spencer's desk as June started a new drawing.

"Seriously brotato, she was drawing you! Pretty good too, almost looked as good as me if I do say so myself… Anyways, she put a heart in the corner and smiled at it when she was done! That's girl sign for a crush, right? Or does it mean their bored?" Spencer spared the spirit a confused glance before returning to his work.

"Her? She seemed… Disinterested," he muttered under his breath. Ms. Rumsfeld didn't look up at Spencer's mumbling. The bell rang before Spencer could get to the halfway point on his paper. He folded up his paper and put it in his bag. Rajeev nearly launched himself from his seat when he heard the bell, phone in hand texting him the picture Billy took. When Spencer was getting up from his seat, he could feel his phone vibrate. As he walked to his next class, he opened up the file Rajeev had sent him. From behind the stray strands of black hair, he could make out the drawing Billy had told him about. He noted the heart in the corner and found that a small smile was growing on his face. He put his phone away when he saw her staring at a piece of paper, squinting. He took this as his chance to talk to her.

"Uh, hi." The girl nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around to face Spencer, gripping the edge of her jacket. Spencer rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. _'Shit,' _he thought to himself. _'I didn't even think of anything to say!' _"Um, I saw you were a bit lost, and I was wondering if you needed any help, or something." _'Smooth Spencer, smooth.'_ She rubbed her eye some more, which was starting to turn pinkish. "Hey, are you alright, your eye kind of looks… Bad." She shook her head and looked back at him.

"Sorry, I just think my contact might have dried out, it itches like crazy," June covered her eye, trying to hold back her embarrassment. "But, uh, I do need some help though. I can't figure out where the Algebra classroom is… I don't think I can pronounce the teacher's name right…"

"Oh! That teacher! It's alright; no one can get his name right. Personally, I don't even think he knows himself. But my class is nearby. I could walk you there, if you want. By the way, I'm Spencer." She smiled at him nodding.

"I'm June," she said shyly. "And that would be nice. But, could you cover me for a moment? I need to put my eye drops in." Spencer nodded. She took out a small white and held her eye open while she put in a drop, and another one in the other eye for good measure. She put it away and wiped away the excess moisture from her eyes. Spencer and June set off on walked towards their classes.

"So, where're you from, uh, June was it?" She nodded and looked down at the tile and gave an awkward half smile.

"Michigan. I lived in the suburbs near Telegraph and Ann Arbor trail, not that you would know where that is, I mean, you might, it's a few minutes away from Detroit… Sorry, I ramble a lot, I think I get it form my dad's side, he's a real chatty Cathy," June said awkwardly, taking in a breath. "Sorry, sorry again-." Spencer cut her off before she could continue.

"Hey, it's alright, I get it, nervous and excited about a new school," Spencer replied in attempts to console her.

"It's not that, well, partially that, but I'm just excited about this new movie coming out, I have been waiting _forever _to see it." The subject of movies peaked Spencer's interest, possibly another scary movie fan?

"What movie?"

"The Conjuring," _'Jackpot.' _"In my old school, we would watch horror movie trailers in the Sci Fi club, and we would always call it 'The Patty Cake Ghost Movie'. Of course no one listened to me because I was the only girl," She paused for a moment to stifle a laugh remembering the students in the club and their ridiculous shenanigans. "And the only freshman. They rest were upperclassmen males. I was called 'Queen of the Nerds' though and was dubbed 'Loki'. We all took Marvel names. It was fun; I'm definitely going to miss it…" June grew quiet as she stared at the floor. The Sci Fi club had been one of the only things she looked forward to in school. She didn't have many friends. She was told her whole life to 'be herself' to get friends, even by some of her peers, and it ended up being a lie. Other than the club, she only had four reasons to attend her school, and those four were names Alanna Rogers, Katie Helton, Fatima Al-Defearie, and Emilee Kaminski. They were her three closest and only friends. They put up with her strange habits, and she them. They shared many inside jokes, and tears, and were nearly sisters despite their different religious views, (Orthodox, loose Christian, Muslim, Catholic, and Buddhist/Agnostic.) they never judged each other. ("Crap, Fatmid your chest!" June whipped her scarf off and wrapped it around Fatima neck, covering her exposed skin.)

"Sorry about babbling, I'm a horror movie junkie, and once I think of one thing, I think of another, and then for some reason my mouth doesn't stop moving, just really really sorry about bother you like this."

"Nah, it's cool. I love horror movies to- oh, here's your class," Spencer suddenly said, bringing June out from reminiscing her memories. She looked up and grinned.

"Thanks, Spencer?" She gave him a confused glance, and he smiled to confirm that it was his name. June gave him an awkward hug, basically wrapping one of her arms around his shoulder and lightly pulling him towards herself. She let go and waved before disappearing into her class. Spencer took off to his own class. Billy appeared next to him, laughing at him.

"That was priceless broski, priceless!" Billy wiped nonexistent tears from his eyes and laughed harder. "That girl was crushing on you so hard she could've broken her face from how hard she was smiling." Spencer's face lit up at what he said, ignoring the insult.

"She was smiling? At me?" Billy nodded.

"It was so obvious, light she was flashing neon signs that said 'I like Spencer!' on her forehead!" Billy imitated this, and as if on cue Shanilla passed by. Spencer tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't find one fast enough.

"I knew this day would come. Just… Don't be kissy in front of us." She left without another word. Spencer slapped his forehead and glared at Billy.

"That… That is exactly why I don't trust you."

***screech* AND OVER HERE YOU WILL SEE AN ECTOFEATURE SHIPPER WHO IS CRYING AS SHE WRITES. WINNY, OUT. *schreech***


End file.
